Igor (TDoMM)
Igor (アイオライト Aioraito, lit. "Iolite") is a character in Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Igor is the son of Lev, the city's blacksmith. He tries hard to work under his grandfather as his apprentice, but often becomes frustrated with Lev's gruff attitude towards him. He desperately wants to try and impress his father and gain his affection. Despite their many arguments, deep down they are quite similar. Igor can be slightly moody at times, but also has moments of timidness. As he was originally from the Northern Tundra Land, he hates living in that country at the beginning. Over time he eventually gains the determination to work harder as a blacksmith. 'Schedule' Before marriage, Igor lives with his father at the Blacksmith. He spends most of his time working. When he is not working, he can often be found wandering at the Waterfall area. He spends his evening time eating at Glockenspiel Inn. On Fridays, the shop's day off, Igor can be seen looking for the farm animals at Green Grass Ranch and walking around Lyrica Fields. On Rainy or Stormy days Igor will go to his destination. If the Player marries Igor, he will move in with you. He still visits the Blacksmith at Mines Area. On Saturdays, Igor can be seen walking around your House Area. If Natasha marries Igor, she will move in with him. Igor keeps the same schedule when he was single. If the weather is Rainy or Stormy Igor will stay inside neither he is single nor married. 'Single / After Marriage with Natasha' 'After Marriage with the Player' 'Diamond Events' White Diamond Event *Walk from Your House to Waterfall Area *10:00 to 12:00 - Sunny weather *Monday or Tuesday Igor is searching for inspiration for his next work, so he enjoys standing near the stream because of the location's beauty. Option 1: It is a nice spot. (+3000 DP) Igor is glad to hear that you think the same way that he does, since it is always nice to appreciate natural beauty. Maybe you have an artistic side too! Option 2: That's weird. (-2000 DP) Igor is sad; he guesses that you see the world through different eyes than he does. He had hoped you had a beautiful soul. Purple Diamond Event *Town Hall, Mayor Kamil's room *11:00 to 12:30 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Monday or Tuesday *Igor at a Purple Diamond color or higher *You must have seen the White Diamond Event You are checking out the desk in Mayor Kamil's room when Igor informs you that his father was the one who made it! He wants to touch it up a little bit, even if the mayor likes it just the way it is. Option 1: You're a kind person. (+3000 DP) It makes Igor happy to hear you say that. Now he feels inspired and wants to go make something. Option 2: That's a pain, isn't it? (+500 DP) Igor is happy that the mayor cares about his work, so touching up the painting isn't a pain at all. Blue Diamond Event *Blacksmith, Igor's room *12:00 to 14:30 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday *Igor at a Blue Diamond color or higher *You must have seen the Purple Diamond Event Igor is glad to see you. Somehow, he was volunteered to babysit Roman today but he says he is not very good with other children. He figures you are good with children, so maybe you can help him... You notice the statue in the middle of the workshop. Igor explains that he wanted to make a statue for the town, and decided that the statue would be something everyone could enjoy. Roman arrives to play and after noticing the large statue, assumes it is something he can climb on for fun! Igor panics and tells Roman not to touch the statue, but his warning is ignored by the little boy. Option 1: Scold Roman. (+3000 DP) The Player talks to Roman and convince him that he should play outside instead. Angelo thanks you for your help. Option 2: Let Roman play. (-2000 DP) Oh no! Roman has broke off a piece of the statue. He apologises to Igor for breaking his statue, and then leaves to go outside and play. Now Igor has to spend the time putting the broken piece back on. Red Diamond Event *Blacksmith, Igor's room *12:00 to 14:30 - Sunny weather *Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday *Igor at a Red Diamond color or higher *You must have seen the Blue Diamond Event As the Player walks into Igor's room, Igor is looking over the statue of a cow. Something is missing, but he can't think of what needs to be fixed. Igor wonders if he should give up working on it. Option 1: Don't say that. (+3000 DP) You're right, and your encouragement has made him feel a lot better. Angelo won't give up until the statue is perfect, and you'll be the first one to see it when it's finished. Option 2: Now, quit. (-2000 DP) Even you think he should give up? Angelo becomes depressed and requests that you leave him alone for a while. Pink Diamond Event (Date) *Out of your idol stage house *10:00 to 13:30 - Sunny weather *Any day, but only after the Player has seen his Red Diamond Event *Igor at Pink Diamond Color or higher *You are going steady with Igor The weather is nice today, so Igor has come by to see if the Player wants to go out and do something. Option 1: Yes! = Positive answer As they are walking along, Igor suggests that the two of them stop by the Florist Shop. Inside the shop, Beata asks if the two of them are on a date. Igor tells her that he and the Player are just hanging out, although he appears embarrassed. Igor and the Player look around the shop. Igor notices that Beata has added some new items for sale. Igor laughs as he mentions that he ends up buying more than he planned to. Beata must be a very good florist! Beata says that he is grateful for Igor's patronage because he buys lots of things. It seems you have an eye for some of Beata's flowers as well. Beata mentions that maybe Igor should take his "lady friend" somewhere fancy after visiting her shop. Igor continues to insist that the two are just hanging out, but they seem to think otherwise. Option 2: No. = Negative answer Igor sadly leaves. 'Marriage' Before marrying Igor, the Player must befriend his father to 30,000 DP (Red Diamond color). In order to get married, the Player must reach a Golden-colored Diamond, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store, Level 2 House or bigger with bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at City Hall Ballroom. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Kamil will appear in every wedding cut scene, and will always be there to make the wedding official. 'Children' The twins you get from marrying Igor will have a timid yet hard-working personality. Both will have platinum blonde hair and orange eyes. The boy one has neck-length hair while the girl one has pigtails adorned with pink ties. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the Player raise their diamond level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Igor and Natasha, but they have Natasha (or Igor) at 60,000 DP (Full Friendship). Natasha likes the player more than Igor (or vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event 1 *Walk from Waterfall Area to Mine District *16:00 to 18:30 - Sunny weather *Monday or Tuesday *Igor (Boy Idol) or Natasha (Girl Idol) has 5000 DP or more Natasha meets up with Igor, who is creating a tree. Igor shows her the project he was working on, and Natasha comments how amazing he is as a blacksmith. Igor suggests that she should try creating too! Natasha would like to make a horseshoe, but she admits that she is very bad at it. She thinks her horseshoe has broken. Igor tells her not to worry too much about quality and technique because the important thing is the emotions behind it. Everything else will come with practice. Igor tells her she would like to see one of her project some day. This gives Natasha some confidence, and she asks if he would take a look at it if she feels it is okay. Igor would be glad to take a look at her project when she's done with it. Romance Event 2 *Blacksmith, Igor's room *20:00 to 22:00 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Monday or Tuesday *Igor (Boy Idol) or Natasha (Girl Idol) has 10,000 DP or more *Must have seen Romance Event 1 Natasha has come to visit Igor at his studio. She has finished her project and wants to show it to him. Igor looks at her project and tells her it is nice; she really captured Vladimir's personality in her project. Igor is glad to hear that he likes it, but she hasn't shown it to Vladimir and Yulia yet; she wanted his opinion first. Natasha thanks him for his help, but this makes Igor nervous. He says he doesn't say thanks because it is her project. Natasha reminds him that she wouldn't of done it without him, and goes off to show her parents her drawing. Romance Event 3 *Walk from Waterfall Area to Symphony Town *13:00 to 15:00 - Sunny weather *Sunday *Igor (Boy Idol) or Natasha (Girl Idol) has 30,000 DP or more *Must have seen Romance Event 2 Natasha is crafting in the town's plaza, and Igor is glad to see that she's keeping at practicing her drawing skills. She tells him that she loves crafting now, but she still not very good at it. Natasha wants her crafting to be as good as Igor's! Igor tells her that her latest work isn't bad, which annoys her a little bit. The picture doesn't look like what she had imagined. Igor gives her some technique and suggestions, and works on Natasha's drawing for a little bit. It looks much better now! Natasha thinks Igor's hands must be magical somehow, which makes him blush. Natasha likes her drawing now, and wants to show it to her parents Vladimir and Yulia. Romance Event 4 *Natasha's House *13:00 to 15:00 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Saturday, Sunday, or Monday *Igor (Boy Idol) or Natasha (Girl Idol) has 40,000 DP or more *Must have seen Romance Event 3 Igor has stopped by Natasha's House to give Natasha, but Vladimir noticed that his employee was talking to someone and decided to investigate. Igor apologises because he didn't know Natasha was still working, but Vladimir excuses himself; he didn't realize that Natasha had a "gentleman" over to visit with her. Natasha smiles after her father leaves, and goes back to the topic of Igor's visit. Igor hands her some colored pencils that she can use for her drawings. He can't wait to see what she can do with them! Natasha is excited about her new crafting set, and she's sure to ask Igor for help if she needs it. 'Wedding' Two weeks after the events of Romance Event 4, Igor and Natasha will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Igor and Natasha asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into City Hall Ballroom to see Igor and Natasha's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. 'Child' Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Igor and Natasha will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby boy named Yakov. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both Igor and Natasha at the Blacksmith. Yakov will only appear in game after Igor and Natasha have already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only